


Rumours have foundations

by 2am_Writing_Addict



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hand Feeding, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_Writing_Addict/pseuds/2am_Writing_Addict
Summary: There are many rumours about the nature of Lafayette and George's relationship. During their time alone together, Lafayette takes care of an exhausted George.





	Rumours have foundations

Everyone knew that something was happening between the General and the Marquis. Something more than respect perhaps. A good friendship was the consensus. How did the friendship begin? When did it start? Why does the General allow himself to have a friendship with the Marquis when he is so closed off from most more junior officers? No one knew, they just accepted it as something that they would never find the answer to. Not that that stopped them from watching intently whenever the two men interacted. 

Lafayette wasn’t stupid and neither was George. He was well aware that people were curious about his supposed friendship with Lafayette. He was simply relieved that no one had considered them to be anything other than friends.

George shook himself out of pondering the latest rumour that he had overheard, something about them beings childhood friends despite the age difference, and refocused on documents in front of him. Great. Another report on how badly the latest attempts to purchase more supplies had gone. At this rate, the army isn’t going to survive the winter. Valley Forge is only getting less survival each day. With a drained sign, George began to attempt to write away their deaths.

The inn which they had managed to procure to act as a base of command had a large room - in which the aide-de-camps spent their days and most their nights writing - and an attic space which served as both an office and bedroom for the General. The attic space is where Lafayette headed after he noticed that George had failed to make his usual trip down to inspect his soldiers as they lined for rations - Lafayette having come to the correct the conclusion that George was going to write himself into his grave before putting aside his work of his own accord. 

"Enter," was the response Lafayette received after he knocked sharply on the wooden door of George's office. Lafayette was greeted by the sight of George bent over his desk, piles of paper surrounding him as he composed a letter. Most officers would have to wait for the General to acknowledge them before however, Lafayette is not most officers. 

"George." A name only used when they are alone. 

"Lafayette." George glanced up but returned to his work almost immediately. Lafayette waited until George had signed and moved aside the letter he was working on and was reaching for the next piece of work. Plucking the quill from George's hand, he picked up the plate of rations which had remained untouched since they had been delivered and placed it in front of him. "I have no appetite, Lafayette." George continued as he went to push away the plate.

"You need to eat, mon général." Lafayette stilled George's hand with his own as he spoke, the movement prompting George to look up for the first time. His eyes gave away the same exhaustion that he had trained so hard to make his posture hide. Lafayette repositioned himself so he was between the desk and George who shifted back slightly to make room for him. He lifted his hand and cupped it against George's cheek, worry evident on his face. "And sleep."

"I have work that needs to be finished." At his objection, Lafayette sighed.

"Mon cher, you and I both know that mon petite lion is surely hard at work and it can not be denied that he is far more effective at working with no rest than you and I combined. Let him handle the rest of the letters tonight, you will do no good to the army in this state." George sighed, unable to deny the truth behind Lafayette's words.

"Will you take the rest of my work down to him then? These can not be left neglected until morning."

"I will." Lafayette lifted the unfinished letters from George's desk. "I will return shortly." Lafayette turned to the door with the letters in hand.

"Make sure that Hamilton gets some rest as well. He may be better at long nights and little rest however he is not indestructible."

"Non he is not." With that, Lafayette left the attic and made his way into the aide-de-camp's workroom.

When he finally returned - after determining that Hamilton had taken a decent rest the night before and had a work pile that was small enough for the General's pile to be added whilst still leaving him time to rest before morning - George had changed into the far less formal attire of his nightclothes. 

Lafayette crossed the room to where George stood by his bedside and gently wrapped his arms around the taller man who, as the contact and relaxed attire finally removed the barrier of rank between them, dropped his head to rest on Lafayette's shoulder. Lafayette slowly guided him down onto the rough sheets of his bed and, after changing into some of George's spare nightclothes, retrieved the plate from where it remained neglected on the desk. Returning to George, he slipped back into George's waiting arms, the plate settled on his lap as he sat on George's lap - the taller man propped up by the backboard of the bed.

The cooks - never wanting to be the one who had to serve the general such a meagre meal as lump of cheese and a chunk of bread - had attempted to make the meal appear more fit for a man of the General's rank by assembling the bread and cheese into a sandwich which, whilst it entirely failed its original purpose, did make Lafayette's task easier. Breaking off part of the sandwich, he held it up to George's mouth. George allowed Lafayette to place the food into his mouth and obediently chewed.

As they repeated this action and worked their way through the plate, it would have been wrong to say that either was in charge. Unlike every moment of their day spent outside the attic, there were no titles and no hierarchy. They could simply be George and Lafayette. Perhaps if everyone who wondered about the nature of their relationship saw them right now, they would not wonder anymore. However, they did not have that honour therefore Lafayette and George were alone and will be alone until dawn if all is well which is why, after the plate was finished and set aside, George lay down and Lafayette curled up next to him, his head resting on his chest. George held him close by wrapping his arm around him. Lafayette let his eyes slip shut, feeling secure in George's arms. George smiled down at the sight and allowed his eyes to close for the first time in way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Any comments and/or kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
